


Just One Kiss

by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, han is smug, lando talks his way out of a mess and into marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome
Summary: Han and Lando crash into a forbidden city, and the only way out is to get married. Too bad that neither of them will admit just how much they want to kiss each other...





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



The two young men stare at each other, both of them quite unable to speak, which is rare… for both of them. But, since speaking got them into this whole mess, maybe it’s better they just keep silent. Or so Lando thinks.

Then Han has to say it. “This is all _your_ fault.”

“My fault?” Lando taps his chest. The voice echoes in the stone room they’ve been shut in, which only has a few artificial lights stuck to the walls. It’s a rather plain room after all the spectacle of what they’d stumbled into. “I saved our skins. _You_ crashed our speeder into some holy city where us young, single, dangerous men aren’t allowed.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t tell me you tried to update the motor on that speeder.”

“The old motor would catch fire!”  
“But it worked!”

For a moment, Lando has to pause, and reflect on how nicely that simple exchange summed up… everything about the lovely, stupid, mess of a human that was Han Solo. Better to have something that caught fire but supposedly worked, than a brand new, but a little bit fussy thing that did not run the risk of exploding.

It also rather neatly explained Han’s fashion sense. Really, he’d wore that damn shirt until it was translucent, and a little too... tempting for Lando’s sake. He’d done better not having a constant reminder of the strong muscles lying underneath his scruffy friend’s faded clothes.

“Look, we encountered a problem, I got us out of it. Now, we just have to complete the follow-through.”

“Married. We have to get married.” Han stares at the pile of white silk that lay between them as if it’s a pile of garbage they have to swim through.

“Well, it’s either that or pay a tax fee of 40,000 creds which we certainly have yet to acquire. So, it seems to me that marriage is the best option.”

“The best option.”

“If you’re just going to repeat everything I say, why, I think this marriage thing will work out fine.” Lando digs around in the fabric and finds something that looks enough like a cloak for his satisfaction. It has a rather snazzy little collar made from bejeweled lace, which he tugs up in a rakish manner. If he’s going to get fake married, he’s going to at least look real good. He keeps digging until he finds another, and throws it at Han. “Put that over your shoulders. They want us to be dressed up.”

“They want us to be married.”

He tries one more time to convince him. It was Lando who did all the talking when it was clear that they’d stumbled into something they really shouldn’t have. Lando who’d even earned them this extra time to get ready for their big exchange of vows, when he’d pleaded they weren’t dressed for the occasion. But it’s Lando who feels that he’s got the most to lose in this mad plan, because it’s Lando’s heart on the line. For Han, kissing and breaking up five minutes later is just an ordinary day. So, Lando tries that tactic with his friend, putting a comforting hand on his arm, a hand that he wishes could touch so much more of Han.

Lando says, as he adjusts Han’s white cloak, “It’s just one kiss.”

There’s one last echo from Han of those four words.

The actual ceremony is surprisingly lovely. Full of flowers and interesting musical, all presided by a droid who seems to utterly believe in all the bits about truly love and everlasting companionship. Lando wonders just how many weddings occur per day in this little white-and-pink city, and how many more dissolve the minute the couple departs the planet. He wonders if any who get married on a whim ever decide to make a real go of it.

Mainly, Lando just wonders if he will ever fall in love, the type of love the droid is rambling on about, the type of love that ends up in song, or carved into stone for eternity.

Then, the droid says, “Please kiss each other, and this contract shall be rendered complete.’  
Han turns to Lando, places his hands not on his shoulders, as Lando had expected, but on his hips, tugging him forward. They fit together surprisingly nicely, another thought Lando really shouldn’t be having.

But then Han leans in, and Lando can see nothing but those hazel eyes, sparkling now not with mischief, but with… nervousness. Han’s nervous. Really nervous, in an utterly charming way. And Lando feels a bit like the speederbike with the motor that might explode at a moment’s notice.

“Here goes nothing,” Han whispers. His lips land against Lando’s. There’s a moment of awkwardness, of the two adjusting to each other, of the scrape of stubble and the clumsiness of noses, and then, like a ship making the leap into hyperspace, it all fades away.

All he knows now is the feel of Han’s lips on his. Then, of the gentle pressure of Han’s tongue, coaxing his lips open, allowing Han access Lando never dreamed he’d want. The kiss deepens. Lando groans, one hand coming up to Han’s already tousled hair, holding him close. Drinking him in as much as Han is devouring him. The kiss is everything a kiss should be, hot and immediate and full of desire.

Their bodies press even closer together, followed by a certain tell-tale pressure from Han’s core butting against Lando’s hip. They are both young men after all. It doesn’t take much excitement. A never-ending kiss, a little touching, and he's ready to go. This, Lando decides, is the best excitement he’s had all week. The kiss shows no sign of ending, not even as one of Han’s hands skims down, moves Lando’s leg just a little so now they’re both pressing their growing desires against each other, both of them starting to rock into the kiss.

“Ah, good sirs…” the droid begins.  
They don’t stop kissing.

“Please, the kiss is rendered completed. You see, uh-“

They ignore the droid, as Han’s wandering hand slides up, under Lando’s shirt, to run his callused thumb over Lando’s hipbone. He retaliates by tugging Han’s lip with his teeth.

“GENTLEMEN! Consummation of the marriage IS NOT part of the ceremony!" The droid wedges itself between them. Its cold metal body is a harsh reality, snapping Lando from the pleasant moment that felt too much like a dream. The two men straighten their clothes, neither of them quite ready to look each other in the eye. They turn from the droid, and start to walk out of the city of love,

“Just one kiss,” Han says again, but this time, his hand darts down, to squeeze Lando’s rear, just for a moment. Barely long enough for him to know it was real. “But I’ll kiss you again on the ship.”

And then, Lando realizes that kiss, that desire, that…everything was very, very real, and he is very, very much in love with this ridiculous fool. "Just one kiss," he counters.

"Just one damn good kiss." Han smirks, tucking his hand into Lando's back pocket. "And then another for luck."

Well, if luck was on the line. "Fine. You crazy pilot."

"Husband. Crazy husband."

"Yeah. That too."


End file.
